


Yoongi the Vampire (and whatever other creatures disturb the night) Slayer

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Hunters, Demons, Hoseok is a god, Jimin is a succubus, Jin is basically a demon overlord, Jungkook has tattoos and long hair, Jungkook is a cambion, M/M, Mild Minjoon, Mild Vmin, Min Yoongi | Suga in Denial, Namjoon is a demonologist, Namjoon is kind of like Giles on Buffy, Yoongi is a demon slayer, Yoongi may be into that, jungkook is oblivious, some violence, taehyung is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Yoongi is a demon slayer, as is Taehyung. He tries hard to keep this hidden from Jeongguk, whom he may have a teeny, tiny, insignificant crush on, which is made difficult by the fact that Jeongguk always seems to know when he's in trouble. And, wait, Jeongguk is a what now?





	Yoongi the Vampire (and whatever other creatures disturb the night) Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Spooky Yoonkook Festa, which has been incredibly fun! The artist I was paired up with is [Darkest Skies](https://twitter.com/_Nyamjoon_/status/1189935846973034497), who did a truly amazing job and I love their art a lot. There are multiple pieces, so please do check them out. :)
> 
> Anyway, this was one hundred percent inspired by Buffy, but I did try to take it in a slightly different direction and in the end it took on a life of its own. Let me know what you think and happy Halloween!

Yoongi breathed heavily as he pulled back his stake and watched the demon evaporate into nothing. He had hoped life would get easier once he moved to Seoul and started university, which, looking back, had been the most ridiculous thought he’d ever had. Why on earth would demons be calmer in one of the biggest cities in South Korea, where they had so many more humans to seduce and/or slaughter?

“Good job!”

He glanced over at Taehyung, a fellow slayer, who grinned widely and gave him a thumbs up. Although Yoongi sometimes wondered how Taehyung could be this optimistic regarding their life, he appreciated it, especially because it made it more bearable for himself. He had felt extremely unmotivated during his first year in university: the city was a lot to take in, university was as well (suddenly he wasn’t the only one at the top in his music lessons and although he liked a challenge, it had initially been a blow to his confidence), and the demons just wouldn’t leave him alone.

Even Namjoon, who had graduated early and who specialised in Demonology, could only do so much. After all, he knew the theory - which was extremely helpful - and he occasionally helped out when Yoongi went patrolling, but this wasn’t his entire life. He didn’t know what it was like to not even be able to step out to grab some instant ramen without another demon bothering him because they had heard of him and wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

Then he’d met Taehyung. Although they were both from Daegu, they had never encountered each other there, and their first meeting had been when Yoongi was wrestling with a vampire he had stupidly underestimated. Taehyung had saved him by killing said vampire, which had started a conversation (or rather: they had shown up at Namjoon’s modest flat, who had sighed and told them no one had ever said they were the only ones destined to slay demonic entities; “I blame popular media,” he had stated dryly).

Although people liked to tell them they were polar opposites, Yoongi felt they actually had quite a bit in common even apart from the demon encounters and they had quickly become close friends. A surprise even to Yoongi, but Taehyung was such a friendly, sociable person it was impossible not to fall for his charms.

Now, Yoongi had graduated and Taehyung was in his final year, but they still made sure to catch up. Which in this case had consisted of Taehyung knocking on his door on Saturday night and dragging him to a party somewhere (“Not for long,” he had promised), where they’d ended up on the roof to take a breather only to be rudely interrupted by the now defeated demon

Before Yoongi could reply to Taehyung’s compliment, the door to the roof flew open and, upon turning around, a heavily breathing Jeongguk could be seen passing through the doorway. Yoongi felt something funny going on in his stomach, but schooled his expression so no one could tell (Taehyung nudged him with his elbow, so he wasn’t sure he’d done very well) and made sure his stake was carefully hidden in his jacket.

Jeongguk. The whole reason Yoongi had agreed to come to this party, though he’d stubbornly and uselessly deny it. He generally preferred quiets bars or staying indoors - a sentiment largely shared by Jeongguk, but he had told him earlier he’d been convinced by his friends as well.

Jeongguk was- well, he was _dreamy_, for lack of better phrasing. (Secretly, Yoongi felt it was the perfect way to put it.) Yoongi had mistaken him for a fuckboy at first, with the way he dressed, his long hair, his tattoos, though mainly because of the cockiness he had displayed on the dance floor at yet another party. Then he had actually spoken to him when he’d been making himself a drink, and had discovered Jeongguk was in fact one of the sweetest and goofiest people he’d ever met, and oddly shy when taken away from his friends and his dancing.

They had spent the rest of the night talking, about music, about films, about videogames, even about their hometowns and their family lives (Yoongi had an older brother and a traditional mum and dad, while Jeongguk only had a mum). They had exchanged social media handles, ran into each other on campus a few times, and they had soon become good friends.

And perhaps, over time, Yoongi had developed a bit of a crush on him. Tiny, really; positively miniscule. It was honestly hard not to fall for him, with his large, attentive eyes, his cheeky grin, and simply how _comfortable_ he made Yoongi feel.

It was kind of funny, Yoongi supposed: he knew Jimin, a succubus who had tried to seduce him before realising who he was, with no success (he was fairly harmless and consent was always high on his list, so Yoongi had let him walk free; in exchange, he had gained a friend), and Hoseok, an actual God, yet during all the time he’d known them, he’d never fallen for either of them. On the other hand, with Jeongguk it was as though he was impossible to resist.

Not that he was planning on letting him know. It was simply an attraction and it would likely fade over time. Plus, Jeongguk knew nothing about Yoongi’s supernatural pastime and Yoongi didn’t particularly feel like involving him in it. It could be too dangerous to have a weakness.

“Oh.” Jeongguk appeared rather sheepish as he looked around the rooftop, empty except for the three of them. “I thought-” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “I… I wondered where you’d gone.”

This was another thing: Jeongguk had some kind of sixth sense for when Yoongi was in any kind of danger. Usually he’d send him a text or ring him around the time of a fight, like he _knew_ something was wrong, or he’d suddenly drop by his work or his flat, and now this. It could be a coincidence and Yoongi trusted Jeongguk, truly, but he had to admit it was odd. And if they were both keeping secrets, well. Not exactly the best foundation for a relationship.

“We needed some air, that’s all,” Taehyung explained, smiling easily. "But we were actually just about to head back in, if you want to come with.”

Jeongguk nodded swiftly and held the door open for them. Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows at Yoongi once he’d stepped through and hurried off downstairs without waiting for them. Of course. Taehyung was aware of Yoongi's sort-of crush and found it infinitely amusing, especially because he tended to get extremely flustered whenever Jeongguk seemed to flirt with him or - intentionally or otherwise - flexed his muscles or danced too sensually or laughed.

"Is everything okay?"

Yoongi blinked up at Jeongguk, who was still propping open the door, his eyes wide and curious. His heart skipped a traitorous beat and he scolded it quietly.

"Yes! Yes, it's all fine. I mean, I'm fine. Everything is fine." He shrugged and wrapped his jacket around himself more firmly as he finally moved to the stairs. "Too many people inside, you know how it is."

Jeongguk hummed, because he did know, yet his eyes were still searching Yoongi's face. "Good, yes, I get you. You just…" He stuck his tongue in his cheek, offering Yoongi a half smile and falling into step beside him. "I don't know, I got the feeling you were distressed. But as long as you're sure…"

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on his feet so he wouldn’t do something embarrassing like trip and fall down the rest of the stairs. He supposed he had been distressed: the demon had shown up out of nowhere and initially Yoongi had been easily overtaken. It hadn't taken long for him to get the upper hand, though - thank god for his supernatural strength (and Taehyung had been there as well, had things gotten out of hand). Still, how could Jeongguk have known?

"I am," Yoongi answered slowly, uncertainly. "Why-" He was interrupted by a couple rushing past them, holding hands and giggling to themselves, undoubtedly intending to use the roof for some alone time. Yoongi wondered if that was what he and Jeongguk looked like, if they looked like they'd just returned from making out. Suddenly flustered, he told himself to ignore that thought.

He got even more flustered when he realised that the two girls had made him shuffle closer to Jeongguk, leaving them basically pressed up against each other.

"Ah, sorry," he said hurriedly, stepping away and smoothing down his clothes. "I didn't mean to crowd you." He flashed Jeongguk a quick smile before continuing down the stairs, nearly missing a step when Jeongguk replied with a soft "I don't mind".

"Yoongi!"

As soon as they left the stairwell, someone draped themselves over Yoongi's shoulders, rubbing their face against him. Sighing, Yoongi lifted a hand and awkwardly patted their back.

"Hey, Jimin."

Technically, there was no reason for him to be here, but Taehyung had always been weak for him and had no doubt invited him. Either that, or he’d simply mentioned the party and Jimin had invited himself. He claimed these kinds of places were best to feed (Yoongi had an idea of what this meant, but he had always refused to do proper research into it; all he knew was that it concerned sexual acts). Yoongi refused to ask why.

Jimin lifted his head and grinned over at Jeongguk, looking him up and down slowly. “Hi, Jeongguk, you look good.”

Jeongguk smiled shyly, his eyes shooting over to Yoongi for a moment, and inclined his head. "Thanks… You too. Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

Yoongi breathed out when Jimin let him go and straightened out his clothes, watching the two of them chat for a while. Jimin had been fascinated by Jeongguk ever since he had first heard about him from Yoongi, somehow immediately catching on to Yoongi's barely there feelings. Well, to be fair, him being a succubus probably gave him some experience in that area.

They had formed a casual friendship, not seeing each other too often since Jimin had to keep his true identity hidden, but they seemed to get along well enough. Jeongguk had taken a bit to warm up to him at first, until one day he had nonchalantly asked Jimin if he was Yoongi's boyfriend, something Jimin had gleefully shared afterwards. Yoongi refused to believe there was anything more to it (he wasn't even sure Jimin was being truthful about that interaction), but they _had_ gotten closer since then.

Still, it was always odd to see the two of them together.

"Well, I'll be off now," Jimin finally said, throwing them both a sad look. "Other appointments, people to meet - you know what I mean." He pulled a startled Jeongguk in for a quick hug. "I hope I'll see you again soon," he stated sincerely, gazing into Jeongguk's eyes. Then he turned to Yoongi. "And you!" He squeezed him tightly enough to border on pain. "Seokjin hyung is dropping by tomorrow, so don't be late," he muttered in Yoongi's ear.

Only Jimin would refer to the god of hell as 'hyung'. Yoongi sighed internally at the news, but nodded nonetheless, then rubbed his ribs when Jimin let go. They waved him off, Yoongi's mind still on Seokjin. Whatever it was, it was no emergency, at least, or Yoongi would have been dragged away on the spot. It could even be nothing at all: Seokjin sometimes liked to drop by at random, just to say hello and provide updates on the underworld.

They had a deal with him: low-level demons and those that were able to acclimatise to the human world - like Jimin - could visit freely. In return, they left hell alone and trusted Seokjin to take care of business there. Of course he couldn't control all demons, like the one Yoongi had killed earlier, but as long as the most dangerous ones didn't make their way to this realm, all was well. They'd rarely had any severe issues, though there was that one time that- well. No matter now.

Yoongi glimpsed over at Jeongguk, his fingers itching to brush through his hair, to pull it back from his face. In order to resist such a ridiculous urge, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Drink?” he asked, nodding over to the kitchen. It was easier to talk with a bit of alcohol in him, and there was the added benefit that if you weren’t sure what to say, you could simply take a sip.

Jeongguk agreed with a smile, revealing the faintest of dimples (it was ridiculous: Namjoon’s dimples were far more impressive, Hoseok’s more striking, yet Jeongguk’s gave him butterflies). He led the way, leaving Yoongi to follow behind him and stare at his tattoos, wondering not for the first time just exactly how many he had - and where. He imagined they covered his chest, knew they were on his stomach from the time Jeongguk had lifted his shirt to wipe his face after he’d gone running. The biggest cliché move, yes, and Yoongi had responded in an equally cliché fashion by choking on air.

Yoongi had just accepted a beer when a girl he vaguely recognised stumbled into the kitchen and clutched his arm, tugging at it urgently..

“Hey, you’re friends with that Taehyung guy, right? Think he needs your help…”

Yoongi exchanged a look with Jeongguk, unsure whether he was imagining the disappointment in his eyes, then promised the girl he’d be right out. “Guess we should…” He gestured at the door, feeling squeezy at what they might find out there. There were no screams, no one was running, and although the girl had appeared to be in a hurry, she hadn’t seemed in any way distressed, so it likely wasn’t a demon emergency.

(Speaking of demons: where was Jimin, and why wasn’t he out there helping Taehyung? Mind you, not everyone knew of Jimin - Yoongi was pretty sure the girl had been in one of his classes last year, so she’d know _him_ \- and Jimin might have even gone home with someone already.)

To be honest, though, when they found Taehyung, Yoongi almost wished it _had_ been a demon emergency, because at least there would’ve been a perfectly good reason he and Jeongguk had been interrupted. Or, actually, worse: prevented from even having anything to interrupt, as they’d never reached any eventful point. Because all it was was Taehyung huddled in a corner, having clearly had too much to drink. Yoongi didn’t even think it had been all that long since he had last seen him, though Jimin did have a way of making everyone forget about time and Taehyung admittedly had a terrible tolerance for any type of alcohol.

Gloomily, Yoongi threw Taehyung’s arm over his shoulder, working hard to keep the scowl off his face. It wasn’t fair to blame Taehyung, he knew this, but god, did he want to.

“Do you need some help?” Jeongguk asked innocently, already moving over to grab Taehyung’s other arm and hoisting him up higher.

Realistically, Yoongi didn’t. Him being a demon hunter meant he was naturally stronger than regular humans, so he could easily carry Taehyung on his back if needed. Once, he and Jeongguk had wrestled - don’t ask, it was a memory he both coveted and tried to ignore to the best of his ability - and he had managed to capture Jeongguk between his legs, rendering him completely immobile. It had been a Moment for sure. Jeongguk had stared at him with such wide eyes and flushed cheeks that Taehyung hadn’t let him live it down for ages (not that Yoongi had been any better: he could think of worse things than having a Jeongguk between his legs). Most people had assumed Jeongguk had let Yoongi win and Jeongguk himself had never commented on it, though for months after he had stared at Yoongi every time he saw him, that same look on his face.

Anyway, Yoongi’s point was: he didn’t need any help whatsoever, something Jeongguk might know too - unless, as Taehyung kept insisting, he had zoned out for different reasons during that time. Did he _want_ help, though? Well, from Jeongguk: yes. Although both Yoongi and Taehyung were naturally strong, there was something about seeing Jeongguk flex his arms. Plus, most importantly… he could spend more time with him.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, heart fluttering when Jeongguk smiled.

The walk to Yoongi’s place (nearer than the dorms) passed by in relative quiet, though it wasn’t uncomfortable: the two of them had always been good at enjoying each other’s company in silence. Though, still, Yoongi couldn’t help but sulk at the fact that whatever had been going on between them earlier had now disappeared and if he didn’t think Taehyung would tease him for it, he’d definitely chat to him about this tomorrow.

Once inside, the two of them dumped Taehyung on the settee in the living room and Yoongi stretched his arms out as he straightened back up, groaning when his back popped. He glanced over at Jeongguk, who was stood awkwardly by the TV, not seeming to know what to do with himself.

“Thanks again,” Yoongi said, throwing him a smile. “Do you want a drink, a snack, anything else?” No, he wasn’t trying to entice him to stay; he was being _polite_.

“Oh, no, it’s kind of late,” Jeongguk replied quietly. “I should probably get back to my dorm and try to sleep.”

Yoongi hummed and checked his phone, furrowing his eyebrows when he realised it was indeed much later than he’d initially imagined. “You could sleep here if you want,” he offered.

Jeongguk looked around the small flat before blinking over at Yoongi. “Where?”

That… was a good point. Yoongi had never thought to buy a futon or an airbed or anything of the sort and the settee was currently occupied, so unless he wanted to share his bed (he did, very much so, though he doubted he’d survive with his dignity still intact), there was nowhere for Jeongguk to go. Apparently his silence had lasted a fraction too long, and Jeongguk chuckled.

“It’s fine, hyung. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Yoongi sighed and walked Jeongguk to the door. “Yeah, okay. Just know I’d kick Taehyung off that settee in a heartbeat.”

Jeongguk snorted. “You wouldn’t, you love him too much.”

Another sigh. “Damn, I thought I was hiding it well.”

This time Jeongguk cackled, then quickly covered his mouth and glanced over at Taehyung, who grunted in his sleep before rolling over. “Besides,” Jeongguk continued, lowering his voice, “we all know you’re a big softie. But thank you, hyung. I’ll text you when I’m home.”

Yoongi nodded. “Please do. And don’t be a stranger; I’ve not even given you the grand tour yet.”

Jeongguk’s toothy grin was doing funny things to him again. “I promise I’ll drop by again soon.” After a moment’s hesitation, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s frame, holding him close and leaning his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, which was completely unfair.

“Be safe,” Yoongi mumbled as they parted, and then he was watching Jeongguk walk away. He didn’t close the door until Jeongguk had disappeared down the stairs and then leaned his forehead against the wood, groaning softly. Damn Taehyung.

*******

Logically, Yoongi should loathe Seokjin. He was a demon hunter, Seokjin a demon lord; it was simple maths, really. Yet, he was incredibly easy to like, from his loud laugh to his sense of humour, all the way to his surprising kindness. Depending on who he was interacting with, of course, and what about.

Right now, he was complaining. Apparently a newly trained demon hunter had gone on a bit of a rampage and murdered a bunch of demons he really shouldn’t have, which was causing friction in the underworld.

“We’re not missing anything,” Jimin shrugged from where he was plastered to Namjoon’s side. “They weren’t exactly the nicest demons, it’s not like any of us were in any danger.” He fluttered his eyelashes up at Namjoon. “Anyway, you’d protect us, right, hyung?”

Namjoon looked so smitten, it almost made Yoongi cringe. Sometimes he wondered if there actually was anything going on between them, but then he wondered the same thing about Taehyung and Jimin. Perhaps all three? After all, Taehyung didn’t appear to be remotely bothered by the two. Yoongi was an open-minded guy, he could accept that; he only wished he didn’t need to see the blatant flirting. He caught Hoseok’s eye and exchanged an amused look, the God apparently on the same page as him.

Hoseok was a God of Light and he liked to be present whenever Seokjin was on Earth. Something to do with protection, he claimed. Yoongi didn’t mind, since he emitted an energy that always cheered him and everyone else up, something safe and happy.

“Ah, your flirting is something else,” Hoseok stated, shaking his head. “You lost Yoongi to Jeongguk, so you’re trying extra hard with everyone else, huh?”

Scratch that, Hoseok was evil and Yoongi could do without his presence.

“Ya!” he shouted while Jimin burst into giggles and Taehyung rolled his eyes at him, his expression telling Yoongi not to bother denying it.

“Jeongguk?” Seokjin asked, leaning forward with sudden interest. “Jeon Jeongguk? Tattoos, long hair, looks like he could benchpress all of us at the same time and then go cuddle puppies? Sort of resembles a bunny?”

“Well, that was… eerily accurate.” Namjoon sounded as impressed as he did surprised. “Do you know him?”

“Of course I do!” Seokjin gave him an affronted look. “I know all my subjects! I’m just surprised our Yoongi here would go for a demon.” He paused. “Well, half demon. Remember, he’s a cambion.”

Yoongi felt like all the air had left his lungs. Jeongguk was a what? No. Impossible. He would’ve known, wouldn’t he? Unless Jeongguk had kept it hidden that well, and his half human side was obstructing any other signs. Why would he lie, though? Then again, he supposed it would be hard to believe… He hadn’t told Jeongguk he was a demon hunter either.

“Cambion, cambion…” Namjoon muttered as he flipped through the pages of an ancient, thick book he kept on his side table.

Seokjin released a deep sigh. “Half human, half demon. I literally just told you what it was.”

“Half incubus, to be precise,” Jimin added, as though that made it any better. Wait.

“You _knew_?” Yoongi gaped at him, then looked over at Namjoon, who seemed to have finally found the correct entry and was reading it carefully enough that it was clear this was news to him; he simply tended to search for information before panicking. Next, he turned to Taehyung, who looked as shocked as Yoongi felt, which meant that at least those two hadn’t lied to him. Hoseok, however, didn’t appear at all affected, which was suspicious.

“You hadn’t told him?” Seokjin appeared genuinely baffled and looked between Jimin and Hoseok. “I suppose I expect this from Jimin, but Hoseok?”

“I didn’t think it mattered.” Hoseok smiled at Yoongi apologetically. “He’s still the same person regardless, but I didn’t want anyone to see him differently. He seems like a good guy.” He quirked his lips. “You know, for a cambion.”

“Look-” Hang on. Yoongi had been ready to argue about how unfair they all were, how cruel it was to keep something like this from him, when it suddenly hit him what Jimin had told him: Jeongguk was half incubus. Incubus. As in, sex demon. Oh god, he did _not_ need that image in his head. What if they _had_ shared a bed? What if he had woken up to Jeongguk leaning over him-

“Oh god, he’s an _incubus_,” he breathed.

“_Half_ incubus,” Jimin corrected, but Yoongi merely waved him off, barely listening at this point.

“This is why he’s so hot,” he mused. “It all makes sense now. This is why he’s good at everything, why I can’t seem to resist him. He’s basically perfect, but of course he would be if he’s an incubus.”

“Half,” Jimin repeated firmly.

“And this is why I didn’t tell him,” Hoseok explained, raising an eyebrow at Seokjin. “And please, please, Yoongi: remember that Jeongguk works hard for everything he does. He’s not good at everything because he’s half demon, he’s good at many things because he tries his best.”

“You’ve met other incubi,” Taehyung pointed out, “and Jimin is right here, but none of them have ever attracted you the way Jeongguk did. Stop trying to deny your feelings.”

Yoongi swallowed hard and pressed his hands to his eyes, unsure what to think at this point. Jeongguk was a cambion, a half incubus, which was shocking enough. But now he had basically admitted he had a crush on him, something everyone seemed to already be aware of, but not something he had outrightly stated before. So now what? He knew Hoseok was right: Jeongguk was a genuinely good guy. And him not being fully human honestly wasn’t that big of a deal to him, but…

Realistically, he knew Jeongguk hadn’t used any powers to influence him. Jimin would’ve noticed, as would Hoseok, and Jeongguk didn’t seem like that kind of person anyway. But they had still lied to each other. How would he even bring this up to him?

“For what it’s worth,” Seokjin began, making Yoongi lift his head, “I’m familiar with Jeongguk’s incubus parent, not so much with Jeongguk himself apart from knowing he exists and where. There is a possibility that he doesn’t know what he is.”

Namjoon frowned and finally put the book down, having gathered all the information he deemed necessary. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, looking exhausted all of a sudden. “How could anyone possibly be unaware that they’re demonic?”

“I don’t know, but if anyone could be, it’d be him,” Taehyung stated solemnly.

Yoongi could only emphatically agree with that statement.

*******

Things changed after Seokjin’s reveal, yet they seemed exactly the same. Hoseok had sincerely apologised for never telling him, but had also pointed out the hypocrisy in the sense that Jeongguk didn’t know about Yoongi either. Jimin had simply shrugged it off and said it wasn’t his fault the demon hunters couldn’t recognise demons, giving both him and Taehyung a judgemental glare.

The upside was that Seokjin had basically forgotten about the issue he had originally arrived for (though he had muttered to Namjoon that they needed to discuss it again later, though he had also begrudgingly admitted Jimin had had a point).

The downside was that Yoongi no longer knew how to act around Jeongguk. They had hung out a few times since and although it was easy to slip into a sense of comfort around him, every so often he’d think ‘incubus’ and tense up. The most recent occurrence had been when Jeongguk had been curled up against him, his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, looking soft and small, and he had obviously felt Yoongi’s sudden discomfort. Yoongi had wanted to kick himself when Jeongguk had apologised and pulled away, but he hadn’t dared to tug him back.

Part of him also thought it wouldn’t be fair to bring this up to Jeongguk if he in fact _didn’t_ know. He might not believe him (highly likely), or if he did, he might be in shock. If he _did_ know, he might get angry over his secret being revealed this way, especially once he’d find out Yoongi was a hunter.

And then, of course, there was his admittance to having less-than-platonic feelings for Jeongguk. Yes, yes, he had already privately acknowledged that he had a teeny, tiny, insignificant crush on him, but perhaps it went a little (a lot) deeper than that. When he had tentatively mentioned this to Taehyung and Namjoon, the first had just stared and the latter had sighed before stating that he was pleased to hear the obvious confirmed at last. All they’d then had to say on the topics of cambions and Jeongguk had been to “talk to him, hyung, he won’t bite”.

“Unless that’s the problem,” Taehyung had added, grinning as he’d nudged Yoongi’s shoulder.

Needless to say, they hadn’t been very helpful.

“You’re staring,” Jeongguk mumbled, eyes fixated on the TV screen. He had dropped by earlier, demanding they watch a Chinese drama called ‘The Untamed’. Apparently it had “legends and demons and all sorts of stuff, hyung” and it was “based on a BL novel; I want to see how much they changed the story”.

“You had me at BL,” Yoongi had said dryly, though honestly, the entire premise made him nervous. Demons? BL? Was this a hint of sorts or was he overthinking it?

But he’d never been great at rejecting Jeongguk and so he had agreed to watch it with him, though he didn’t dare ask why Jeongguk had come to him specifically. He supposed it didn’t matter. What did matter was that, in the darkness of the living room, he’d had a hard time averting his gaze from Jeongguk’s face. What mattered even more was that Jeongguk had noticed.

“I would’ve thought you were used to being stared at,” Yoongi replied unthinkingly. In the faint light of the TV, he could see Jeongguk’s cheeks turn pink, his own probably no different. God, true as it likely was, why had he said that?

“Hm… I guess my tattoos draw people’s attention.”

“Sure. Your tattoos.” He needed to stop talking. “How many do you have now?” he asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject, even though he was heading into dangerous territory there.

Jeongguk’s eyes lit up at the question, though, and after pausing the drama he turned towards him, his knee knocking into Yoongi’s. There was something pure about him, something sincere, and it showed most clearly through his eyes and his smile. He wasn’t naïve, but he _was_ trusting and gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. He was funny and dorky and surprisingly emotional, and listened to hard rock as well as Disney songs. He was who he was unapologetically (yet considerately), something Yoongi was sure had taken him years to master. And right now he was rolling up his sleeve.

It took Yoongi a moment to realise Jeongguk was showing him his tattoos, a new, small piece miraculously nestled among the abundance of ink already present.

“I’ve lost count by now,” Jeongguk admitted, twisting his arm so Yoongi could get a better look, “but I’m pretty much covered all over.” Of course he was. “Have you ever thought of getting one?”

“Kind of…” When he was younger, he had definitely considered it. However, he’d never had a specific idea and he was concerned he’d end up regretting it. Yes, cover-ups and laser removal were options, but it all seemed like too much risk and work over something he wasn’t fully certain of. He traced the lines of one of the tattoos with his finger and wondered if any of these were his first. Perhaps Jeongguk himself couldn’t even remember.

“To be honest, I think I prefer them on other people rather than on myself,” he confessed. That way he could admire them without the commitment. Safer.

Jeongguk made a noise of understanding. “Too bad, I think it’d be hot.” His eyes widened comically, his back now rigid as he stammered out an explanation. “Erm, because, you know, tattoos are hot. Not that _you_ aren’t hot, but that wasn’t- I didn’t-”

Heat crept up Yoongi’s face. Jeongguk thought he was hot? Also… He looked down at where his fingers were still stroking along the shapes of Jeongguk’s tattoos, for some reason only now becoming aware of what exactly he was doing. Jeongguk seemed to be much the same as he released a puff of air and then eyed him nervously.

“Ah, sorry-”

“It’s fine,” Jeongguk replied hurriedly. “I don’t mind.”

There emerged an almost tangible tension between them in the silence that followed and Yoongi was suddenly shockingly conscious of the intensity in Jeongguk’s eyes. Had it always been there and had he missed it every time, misinterpreted it, dismissed it? His friends were quite convinced that Jeongguk was into him and for once he allowed himself to entertain the idea that he was. He imagined leaning in and kissing him, exploring all the tattoos on his body with his lips and his fingertips, making him feel special and adored, the way Jeongguk so often did for him by simply _being_ with him.

That part he could potentially still blame on physical attraction, but he also wished to hold his hand, run his fingers through his hair, listen to him talk on and on about his day, and about the dramas and anime and music he loves. And whatever the effect of an incubus might be, that certainly wasn’t it.

Yoongi’s fingers twitched against Jeongguk’s arm as he swallowed hard. Where did they go from here? Should he laugh awkwardly to shake off their current mood, return his hands to his lap and pretend everything was as usual, perhaps offer Jeongguk a drink or claim he needed to use the bathroom so he could escape the room? It was the easy option, but also highly unappealing.

Or should he take this moment to take Jeongguk’s hand, ask him what he wanted, what he thought, what he felt? The scarier choice, terrifying, in fact, and it made his heart pound in his chest ferociously, but it would be the mature way of dealing with- well, with this.

He took a deep, shaky breath, Jeongguk’s pretty eyes reflecting the light from the TV. He had always thought his eyes were one of his best features: they contained galaxies, each one another part of Jeongguk’s complexity, and he could spend ages gazing into them. Right now there was hope in them, which made Yoongi hopeful as well. He parted his lips and what came out was the last thing he had wanted to bring up right this second.

“Are you an incubus?”

“Wha-” Jeongguk chuckled uncertainly and stuck his tongue in his cheek. “Is this your way of flirting?” he asked slowly, more than a little confused.

Yoongi flushed when he realised how that had sounded. “No, I-” He sighed deeply and let go of Jeongguk, swearing under his breath. Why had his mouth betrayed him like this? At least Jeongguk appeared genuinely puzzled, which meant he likely had no clue what Yoongi was on about (unless he was lying, but he was legitimately the worst liar Yoongi had ever met and was showing none of his tells). Unfortunately, he was now giving Yoongi the oddest look.

“Do you trust me?”

That made Jeongguk snort and retreat into himself, eyeing Yoongi with a mixture of suspicion and amusement. “No offense, hyung, but no one who can be trusted would ever say those words.”

“Touché...” Yoongi contemplated his next move. He didn’t want to scare Jeongguk off, but he also didn’t want to dismiss it all as a joke, as that would not help anyone. Right now he had the perfect opportunity to actually deal with this, as much as he wished his stupid mouth had had better timing.

“Okay, how about this: come with me tonight.” He had agreed to meet Taehyung later to fight some demons, but he doubted Taehyung would mind if he brought Jeongguk along. In fact, he'd likely be disgustingly excited. “You can say no, you can leave at any time if you do come along, but it will show you what I mean.”

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes flickering with uncertainty, and Yoongi found he never wanted to see that look again. "That's… What exactly are you trying to show me that you can't show me right now?"

Yoongi picked as his nails as he tried to decide the best course of action here. He could either tell Jeongguk the truth now (he'd likely not believe him and either get annoyed because he felt Yoongi was lying to him or think it was a terrible joke) or make him wait till tonight (and potentially freak him out; great plan).

He tried to recall how it had been explained to him when he was a teenager, but it had been different for him. He had always seen things, things his parents blamed on an overactive imagination, and it had been a relief to find out that they were in fact all real. He knew Taehyung had been attacked by a demon when he was little, and afterwards he had been sent to live with his grandmother, who had been less afraid of the unexplained than Taehyung's parents (who, to be fair, had younger children too, and who did make sure to see him as frequently as possible). The attack had apparently caused quite a stir in the underworld, for future slayer or not, Taehyung had been a child and should have been left alone at all costs. Yoongi had been lucky that, as a child, he had only encountered demons who begrudgingly stuck to protocol (sometimes Yoongi wondered just how terrifying Seokjin must be as their leader to keep them in check to the extent he did).

In any case, Jeongguk had probably not seen any demons in full demon form, and convincing him would consequently be much more complicated.

"You won't believe me," Yoongi said tiredly, squeezing his eyes shut as he wished Namjoon were here to take over, as he was less emotionally involved and had much more theoretical knowledge.

"Try me," Jeongguk said stubbornly, something pleading in his gaze.

After a moment's hesitation, Yoongi did just that.

After he was done, Jeongguk left with a muffled excuse, not angry, but obviously distant.

Yoongi groaned and rested his head in his hands.

*******

"Do you reckon he believed you?" Taehyung asked later that night, the two of them strolling through Insadong. Recently, some demons had been popping up around here, seemingly attracted to Bukchon Hanok Village and spreading out from there (Hoseok claimed they had been stuck in hell for centuries and areas like this were familiar to them).

Yoongi scoffed as he kept a keen eye on his surroundings. He had texted Jeongguk the time and place he'd be meeting Taehyung, in case he still wanted to see the truth with his own eyes, but he had neither responded nor shown up. Of course he had told Taehyung about it, who was curious about the exact conversation. "Would you?"

Taehyung shrugged. "I wouldn't think you'd make it up," he said simply. "You like tall stories, but you wouldn't be this insistent if it weren't true. And if you gave me the option to see it for myself, I'd take it." He paused as he watched a cat scurry by before continuing. "Though I do understand why he didn't show - he might still be processing it all."

"Or he thinks this is a prank," Yoongi pointed out sullenly.

"No, he knows you well enough to know you're shit at pranks."

Yooni glared over at Taehyung half-heartedly, receiving a wide grin in return. He appreciated Taehyung distracting him, though, even if it didn't make his heart feel any less heavy. Even if he cared for him as a friend only, he'd still be upset over losing him, but his newly discovered feelings made it all so much worse.

"Hey." Taehyung's voice was soft, gentle, his face suddenly serious. "It'll be alright. Give him some time, he's never been great at staying away from you. And if he does, maybe you're just not meant to be. It will hurt, but you'll move on eventually."

Yoongi took a deep breath and released it slowly, rubbing his stomach at the thought of needing to move on from Jeongguk before he felt ready to do so. Taehyung was right, of course, but that didn't make it any easier. "Can we talk about something else?" he mumbled, squinting at a form down an alley that turned out to be a broken umbrella. "Just… anything else. Maybe about what's going on between you and Jimin?"

"We could, but I have no clue either," Taehyung admitted. "I don't think he wants anything serious, which is fine, I respect that." Yoongi knew Taehyung well enough to know he wasn't merely saying that. "But I don't know if he wants anything from me at all, to be honest. He flirts, but he flirts with anyone, from me to Namjoon hyung, as I'm sure you've noticed. Not so much you or Jeongguk, I guess, because he likes you two too much to potentially get between you."

A wave of fondness for the demon washed over him. That was… kind of sweet. In a way. Though it might be entirely pointless. He shook off that thought for now and listened to Taehyung describe how he felt about Jimin and how there was a big difference between falling for a full demon and a half demon ("Jeongguk doesn't seem too affected by his demon side, while I don't even know if Jimin can fall in love"), and how he wasn't sure what he even wanted from him ("I fall in and out of love fast, what if I fall out again?").

"Demon," Yoongi grunted when he spotted one a little up ahead, interrupting Taehyung musing about how he saw Namjoon ("I see why Jimin is into him, I just don't know if I can see myself being into him or if I'm going along with Jimin," he explained).

Taehyung followed Yoongi's gaze and slid his stake out from his sleeve. "Dangerous?" he whispered.

"Unclear." Yoongi squinted at the creature, which didn't seem to be doing much at all. "We should-" At that moment the demon lifted its head and looked straight at Yoongi, its yellow eyes bright in the darkness. A shudder ran down Yoongi's spine. Whatever it was, it was old. Ancient. And something about its eyes told Yoongi it didn't like them being there at all.

"It's…" Yoongi swallowed and placed his hands in his pockets, gripping onto his own stake with one and a knife with the other. "It's not doing anything, but…"

"But it feels evil," Taehyung finished quietly.

Yoongi nodded once. Most demons might be evil (Jimin was considered safe, Seokjin was not), but this one- It felt worse. They had both come across some awful ones, ones even Jimin said gave him the creeps, yet this one was more unsettling, more terrifying. Perhaps it was the shape, which somehow remained undefined, or perhaps it was the fact that it appeared to be both solid and liquid. Or perhaps it was simply because they'd both been near enough demons to recognise when something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Not knowing what kind of demon it was, meant there was also no way of knowing how to defeat it. Yoongi was about to suggest they leave, tell the others about this and try to come up with a plan, when the demon charged right at them. Yoongi swore loudly and turned on his heel, rushing off as swiftly as he possibly could, Taehyung right beside him. This was not good, not good at all. Neither of them had ever felt the need to run unless there was a pack and they knew backup would be wise, but right now escape was all that was on Yoongi's mind, his feet pounding on the pavement as his heart raced in his chest.

He hissed when he felt something on his back, something extremely sharp and extremely painful. Claws, he realised somewhere in the back of his mind, and they were scratching down his skin, leaving wounds deep enough that Yoongi cried out in pain. He couldn’t tell if Taehyung was still beside him or if he was up ahead, though through the haze of agony he sincerely wished for the latter.

The pain caused him to stumble, but before he could fall down, the claws slashed down his side and dug into his stomach. He groaned and finally collapsed on the floor. There must’ve been something in the claws - poison, perhaps? - because his body was slowly but surely losing feeling. Nonetheless, he attempted to crawl forward, his survival instinct refusing to let him give up. Besides, he needed to make sure Taehyung was okay, he needed to make he and Jeongguk were okay, he couldn’t die now, not yet, not like this.

A blinding light appeared before him and as he struggled to lift his hand and shield his eyes, failing miserably. Right before he lost consciousness, distant yelling reached his ears, and he thought it was bittersweet that the last thing he’d ever hear sounded exactly like Jeongguk calling his name.

*******

Yoongi blinked his eyes open and groaned when he became aware of how badly his body was aching. God, what had happened? He recalled the demon, being sliced open, the bright light. How was he still alive? _Was_ he still alive? Then again, he doubted pain existed in the afterlife; if it did, that seemed terribly unfair.

He breathed in slowly and deeply, wincing as he did. He was unable to raise his head and look around to figure out where he was, and his throat hurt far too much to call out, so he focused on what he _could_ see, which wasn’t much. A ceiling, pretty plain and simple and an off-white. He just about managed to turn his head to the left, spotting a few bookcases, completely full. To the right was a window, a small, old desk underneath that he recognised as Namjoon’s from back in university. He was attached to an IV on this side, though he didn’t quite know what the fluid inside the bag was: it was mostly clear, but there was a green tint to it.

How had he gotten here? He remembered hearing what could have been Jeongguk’s voice, but surely that had only been his imagination, an attempt by his brain to comfort him during what he was convinced were his last moments.

A door on the other side of the room opened, just out of his sight, and Yoongi automatically tried to sit up to see who it was, but ended up merely groaning instead. He heard a gasp as someone rushed over, and his heart skipped a beat when he was faced with Jeongguk’s pale, terrified expression.

“You’re awake,” Jeongguk breathed, looking him over as though he didn’t quite believe it. “Hyung, you were-” He swallowed, his eyes large, his hands shaking as he reached out for him. Yoongi wished ever so badly he could take them in his own.

Yoongi licked his lips and cleared his throat, squeezing his eyes shut since his throat felt like sandpaper.

“Wait here,” Jeongguk said before hurrying out, leaving Yoongi to wonder where on earth Jeongguk thought he could possibly be going. How was Jeongguk even here? How long had Yoongi been out?

When Jeongguk appeared next, it was with a glass of water with a straw in his hand and Namjoon by his side.

“Hyung, thank god,” Namjoon sighed, while Jeongguk helped Yoongi sit up just slightly, repeatedly softly apologising as Yoongi grunted in pain. “You were out for three days, we’ve all been waiting for you to wake up. How are you feeling?” He smiled wryly when Yoongi glared at him from where he was sipping through the paper straw (probably chosen as it was gentler on his mouth than a metal one). “Dumb question, I know, but I need to ask.”

“Taehyung?” Yoongi rasped out once he dropped the straw from his mouth, barely able to feel embarrassed by Jeongguk gently wiping his chin with his thumb.

“He’s fine,” Namjoon assured him. Some of the tension left Yoongi’s body at those words. Thank fucking god for that, he didn’t know what he’d do if Taehyung had gotten seriously injured, or worse. “He was knocked out when we got to you, but he wasn’t nearly as hurt as you were. We had to put you on a special IV to-” He coughed and scratched the back of his head before continuing awkwardly. “Hobi hyung and Seokjin-ssi helped explain what to put in it, since the demon was poisonous and human medicine wasn’t enough.”

Jeongguk released a small sound, his jaw clenched and eyes firmly fixed on Yoongi’s neck, like he was too scared to actually look at him. Or, perhaps… Yoongi noticed the wetness in his eyes and decided that perhaps he was simply upset. Once again, he wished he could reach out for him, but he needed answers first.

“Don’t understand,” he managed to get out, grimacing as he spoke. “How…?” How had he survived?

“Hoseok hyung,” Namjoon replied. “Apparently he’s been hiding some of his powers from us, since gods aren’t technically supposed to use them on earth. He’ll explain it to you himself later, but he’s…” He exchanged a glance with Jeongguk. “‘He’s not here at the moment. If you’d like to see Taehyung and Jimin, though, I’ll send them your way as soon as I’m done checking you over.”

Yoongi nodded and allowed Namjoon to prod at him. He was unsure what Namjoon was looking for, since he wasn’t exactly a doctor, but he was too drained to question him. All he really wanted to do was go back to sleep and receive answers once he was more well rested, and he wanted to talk to Jeongguk. Or, well, talking felt like too much effort, but he wanted him near. Wanted to know who had told him he was even here (and how long it had taken him to come see hm).

The next few minutes? hours? passed by in a haze, with Namjoon finishing his check-up, and Taehyung and Jimin pushing through the door as soon as they were allowed to (Yoongi was happy to see them, though, even more so since Taehyung indeed looked relatively unharmed; why the demon had been so focused on Yoongi remained a mystery for now), all while Jeongguk stayed right by Yoongi’s side, never actually touching him, but always lingering.

“Kookie is the whole reason you’re alive,” Jimin eventually said from where he was leaning against Taehyung’s arm. “He knew you were in grave danger and came running to Namjoon hyung’s shop to let him know that you needed help. And if Hobi hyung hadn’t been there to step in…” He rubbed his eyes before regarding Yoongi solemnly. “I’m very grateful you told him the truth, hyung, you have no idea.”

Yoongi’s lips twitched in an attempted smile. “I- thank you.” He peeked over at Jeongguk, who was steadfastly avoiding his eyes. It still hurt to speak, but the water had helped lessen it. “How did you know?” He frowned and made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. “And what did Hobi do?”

“No one knows what he did,” Namjoon revealed, leaning forward like he was telling a secret. “He got rid of the demon, though not permanently, and he brought the two of you to me.” Which was where Seokjin had appeared, having been summoned, and together, they had patched up Yoongi - and to an extent Taehyung - to the best of their ability. “They’re currently negotiating with their respective realms, because…” He took a deep breath and released it slowly, his face pinched in concern.

“They think a war is coming,” Taehyung finished for him, his voice flat. He looked like he had aged about ten years due to the recent events. “A demon that strong shouldn’t have been able to escape hell - there’s security in place so higher-ranking demons can’t leave unless they’re like Seokjin-ssi, who’s basically royalty, or they have special permission. They think a group has been working on weakening the security, possibly in collaboration with at least one other demon in power.”

Jimin whined and pressed closer to Taehyung. Yoongi considered this statement. Goosebumps appeared on his skin at the idea that this could be something much greater than the usual battles, something that could destroy the world as they knew it. Something that could destroy the world full stop. And if even the gods were getting involved… This was big. Too big for Yoongi to contemplate right now.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in the morning?" Namjoon offered, catching on to Yoongi's dwindling energy. "I think we can all use some rest."

After some mumbling agreements, Taehyung and Jimin were the first to leave the room (though not without first giving Yoongi the gentlest, most careful hugs in the world), Namjoon checking the IV before he left too, handing Yoongi an old-fashioned bell and telling him to ring it if he needed anything (sometimes it was as though Namjoon had been born in the wrong century, but since yelling would be too painful still and even using his phone felt like too much, Yoongi was thankful).

Jeongguk lingered behind them, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and his eyes continually flickering over to Yoongi. Gathering all his remaining strength, Yoongi pulled back the covers as much as he could and tilted his head down at the empty space beside him. When Jeongguk didn't move and instead simply stared with those pretty, big eyes of his, Yoongi felt himself getting flustered. Had he misread the entire situation?

“Just…” Yoongi waved a heavy hand at the bed. “Wanted to talk.”

Jeongguk raised his eyebrows, something like amusement in his eyes. “I don’t think you should be talking at all, hyung,” he stated confidently. “And I don’t think you _want_ to either. But…” Biting his lip, he looked over at the door and nudged it to a little, giving them some more privacy. “I do want to talk to you too,” he admitted.

An awkward moment followed in which Jeongguk tried to crawl into the bed beside Yoongi, who was having trouble scooting over to make enough room. In the end, Jeongguk moved him physically, lifting him up from the bed and carefully depositing him further to the right.

“Forgot how strong you were,” Yoongi said with a forced smile, taking longer than usual to get the words out.

Jeongguk shrugged in response, picking up a fresh glass of water he’d gotten shortly before they’d decided to split up for the evening. “It’s not a matter of strength since you weigh about as much as a bird,” he claimed, shoving the straw in Yoongi’s mouth before he could protest and helping him drink. Yoongi wanted to joke how he was basically a nurse, but the idea nurse Jeongguk brought along some images with it that he didn’t want to deal with right now, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Sorry you found out now,” Yoongi said regretfully. Suddenly, he wished he had told Jeongguk sooner, so he could have seen it wasn’t always a fight for your life. Slaying demons was dangerous, of course it was, but some were more or less friendly. And it wasn’t the perfect time for Jeongguk to learn about his heritage either, as it was hardly the time to delve deeper into it - though that wasn’t on Yoongi, since he hadn’t known.

“It’s okay.” Jeongguk placed the glass back on the nightstand and, after some brief hesitation, wrapped his arm around Yoongi, mumbling something about how this was more comfortable. Yoongi tried not to, yet he couldn’t help but sink into his embrace. For someone with his body type, Jeongguk was surprisingly soft and comfortable, and he was wonderfully warm and, well, safe.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you at first. Well, not really, since it did sound unrealistic and I don’t think anyone would believe it without proof, but I’m sorry I just left.” Jeongguk sighed and turned his head to nose at Yoongi’s temple. “I went home and spoke to my mums. I asked them about where I came from, but they didn’t seem to know much. Someone they’d barely known, they said, someone they’d long lost touch with.”

Yoongi made a soft noise to let Jeongguk know he was listening, drawing circles on the covers. That couldn’t have been an easy conversation.

“I wanted to meet you,” Jeongguk continued, almost whispering. “You and Taehyung. See what you had to say, what you could show me. But I decided to go see Namjoon hyung first. I remembered where his shop was and figured that he’d be honest with me.”

“The guy with the supernatural shop?” Yoongi asked, giving Jeongguk a _look_.

“Hey, it worked out,” Jeongguk defended himself. “I was on my way here when I just- I got hit by this… this wall of distress.” He swallowed and took Yoongi’s hand in his own, holding it tightly, just short of hurting. “I knew it was you. Something was wrong with you, and you needed help, quickly. I didn’t know how I knew or what was going on, but I knew I needed to be fast and I- I ran. I was close already, so it didn’t take me long, and I think I shouted something about you being in danger. Hoseok hyung, he asked me to come with him to show him where to go, and we-” He shook his head and turned to face Yoongi with clear awe on his face.

“I don’t know how he did it, but we were with you in seconds.” His mouth twisted and he blinked several times before continuing. “And it was still nearly too late… I was so scared, hyung, I thought you’d-”

“I’m still here,” Yoongi reassured him, resting his head on Jeongguk’s shoulder. “Thanks to you.”

Honestly, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for Jeongguk not believing him. What if he had been with them? Or what if he hadn’t known anything, if Yoongi hadn’t let his secret slip, and Jeongguk had followed his instincts and gone looking for Yoongi, to save him on his own? This all could have ended much differently.

“Wait…” Yoongi pulled back and frowned over at Jeongguk, recalling that he’d never actually received an answer to this. “How did you know? You always know.”

To his surprise, Jeongguk turned bright red at that question and let go of Yoongi so he could bury his head in his hands, whining in embarrassment. What the hell?

“While you were out, Jimin hyung told me about incubi.” Jeongguk’s voice was muffled, as he was still covering his face, but Yoongi could hear him well enough anyway. This part still made sense: of course Jimin would tell him. They’d probably updated Jeongguk on demonology as much as possible, with Jimin obviously taking charge of this aspect.

“Are you embarrassed because you’re part sex demon?” Yoongi suggested, the words slipping out without his permission, and when Jeongguk whined again, he was torn between laughing and feeling like he deserved the ache in his throat from tying together a long sentence.

“Don’t even- It’s-” Jeongguk glared over at Yoongi from behind his fingers, looking as intimidating as a baby bunny. “Look, I’m not at all ready to deal with that yet, okay? It’s weird enough to know you’re part demon and I’ll probably freak out over it later, but being that kind of demon is even weirder. And it’s- it’s not like I just want sex with you. Wait, no, I don’t want- no, I do, but-”

Yoongi couldn’t help it. It wasn’t the time and it hurt to laugh, but he burst out into soft giggles anyway over Jeongguk’s struggle. He must be the cutest incubus ever. Or, what was the term again? A cambion. Jeongguk was a cambion. And Yoongi felt confident that he must be the most adorable one out there, still trying so hard to stay respectful, as though Yoongi was at all offended. He made a mental note to return to that particular topic some other time, preferably when he was fully healed and the world wasn’t about to end.

“Stop laughing,” Jeongguk complained, pouting over at Yoongi and clearly resisting the urge to playfully shove him. “_Anyway_, he told me that… _sometimes_... rarely, really… some incubi and succubi… well, they imprint on someone. And it forms a bond between them.”

For a moment, Yoongi could only splutter. “You _imprinted_ on me?”

Jeongguk waved his hands as though to calm him down. “Not on purpose! I didn’t even know I’d done it. I always just thought…” Even the tips of his ears were red as he finished his sentence in a low mutter and Yoongi couldn’t help but be completely endeared. As much as he should be concerned about being imprinted on, Jeongguk hadn’t even known he was half demon and he had always treated him normally - you know, apart from rushing towards him when there were problems. And the fact that his sweet, romantic soul had simply assumed it meant they were soulmates - that was pretty precious.

“So you like me, huh?” Yoongi teased, his heart full of love for this boy beside him. His long hair had been tied back, emphasising his features and showing off the tattoos on his neck, and it was difficult to imagine now that Yoongi had so easily taken him to be just another fuckboy who was only looking out for himself. He was sweet and pure, and Yoongi didn’t think he could be more in love with him than he was right now.

“Shut up,” Jeongguk groaned. It was hard to tell whether he was truly annoyed or merely pretending. “Yes, I like you. Or more than like you. I thought it was obvious by now.”

Yoongi grinned widely and if he’d been physically capable, he would’ve curled up in Jeongguk’s lap. “I more than like you too,” he murmured.

Jeongguk smiled back, mischief in his eyes as he carefully cupped Yoongi’s cheek and leaned in ever so slowly before whispering against his lips: “And so you should.”

They stayed in that position for a few tense seconds, and Yoongi wondered if he had severely misunderstood Jeongguk’s intentions here. “Erm…”

Jeongguk made a small noise and smiled sheepishly, worriedly. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained.

“You won’t,” Yoongi promised him, and then they were finally kissing. It was soft, barely a true kiss, and Yoongi tried hard not to wince, but it was worth it. And whatever war was coming- well, he couldn’t do anything about it right now anyway, so he gripped onto Jeongguk’s neck and pulled him in closer, pushing through the pain and focusing on the sweetest kiss he’d ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sea_thehorizon)!


End file.
